Unicorn Σ2
Unicorn Σ2 is a Ghost Mechanical Beast that served as the monster of the week in episode 71 of the Mazinger Z anime. Appearance Unicorn Σ2 is a humanoid Mechanical Beast with a unicorn-like head with long ears, pink cheeks, a blonde mane, fangs on the front of its face, yellow dots down its face, yellow eyes with black outlines, and a purple horn sticking out of its forehead. Its red body is covered in teal armor with orange outlines and purple armor on the joints. It also has large teal wings on its back that allow it to fly. Abilities and Equipment Unicorn Σ2 is able to fly using its large and powerful wings that can create hurricane force winds. It possesses noticeably strong armor that is able to resist some of the most powerful and destructive blows. The horn on its forehead emits electricity in the form of bolts or sparks that can pierce armor and barriers and it possesses three repelling rays on its neck. It also possesses a rocket pack on its back for flight. History Unicorn Sigma 2 was dispatched by Archduke Gorgon and Baron Ashura to attack and destroy the Photon Power Lab. But Dr. Yumi and his staff caught sight of the robot on their radar system. As the robot set foot on shore, he uttered a loud neighing type roar as the subtitles displayed his name; "Mechanical Beast: Unicorn Sigma 2". Unicorn Sigma 2 begins his rampage by attacking and destroying industrial facilities with his electrical horn. Aphrodite A (piloted by Sayaka Yumi) and Boss Borot (piloted by Boss) were dispatched to engage the robot in battle. But Unicorn Sigma 2 stabs Aphrodite with his horn, shocking her, and using the wings on his back to create hurricane winds to push back Boss Borot. Then he activates his rocket pack, and flies over to the Photon Power Lab. Dr. Yumi activates the barrier shield, which Unicorn Sigma 2 eventually shatters with his horn. Just then, Koji Kabuto docks Mazinger Z, and engages Unicorn Sigma 2 in a one-on-one duel. Mazinger Z manages to blow off one of the robot's arms with a Photon Beam. Now without an arm, Unicorn Sigma 2 is ordered by Gorgon to elude Mazinger Z by jumping into the sky. Now airborne, Unicorn Sigma has the advantage. With Mazinger Z's Jet Scrander is still under repairs, he has no choice but to flee the scene, and Unicorn Sigma gives chase. As Mazinger Z leads the robot away from the Photon Power Lab, he continues the battle with Unicorn Sigma 2, who still has the advantage, and uses the repellent rays on his neck to cripple and subdue Mazinger Z. Just then, Aphrodite A attacks Unicorn Sigma 2 from behind with her breast bombs. But her bombs don't phase him. And as Unicorn Sigma 2 charges, Boss Borot gets in the way, and gets stabbed by the robot's horn. Koji, inside the Hover Pilder, ejects from Mazinger Z's head, and taunts Unicorn Sigma 2, prompting the robot to chase after him. After leading him a safe distance from both the lab and his friends, Koji takes advantage of Unicorn Sigma 2's limited AI, and destroys his wings and rocket pack with lasers and missiles, causing the robot to fall all the way to the ground. Now that the Unicorn is unable to fly, Koji docks Mazinger Z's head, and continues the battle with him. Mazinger Z shoots Drill Missiles from his arms at the Unicorn's neck, causing him discomfort. Then he releases a Rust Hurricane which pushes him back. And then Mazinger Z destroys the robot with a Breast Fire attack which melts away his armor, followed by a Photon Beam which obliterates Unicorn Sigma 2 into a smoking pile of rubble. Category:Ghost Mechanical Beasts Category:Anime-Exclusive Category:Anime Villains Category:Mazinger Z Villains